killzonefandomcom-20200223-history
The Destroyer
The Destroyer is the ninth chapter of Killzone Shadow Fall. Plot Kellan and Echo make their way into the canyon base. Upon entering, the duo discover a massive fleet of ships in dry-dock, revealing that Stahl has anticipated their arrival. Kellan tries to warn Sinclair, but gets no response. Making their way to a security control tower, Echo tries to learn the location of the weapon. As she does this, Kellan engages a massive Helghast force led by Tyran. Eventually, Tyran himself joins the battle, protected by a mobile shield generator, resulting in a long, climactic fight. Finally, with Tyran incapacitated, Echo demands to know how to stop the weapon. Tyran simply states that New Helghan is a fantasy, "...created by cowards and traitors," and that "The invasion will cost you everything". Echo says that Tyran will never know, and proceeds to execute him. At that moment, Kellan gets through to Sinclair, telling him that he can't win this battle. Sinclair is dismissive, believing that Kellan has lost his way due to Echo's influence, and says that the assault will proceed as planned. Kellan and Echo move towards Tyran's dropship, with Echo remarking that they are now both outcasts, and that it is not a bad thing to have in common during war. As the dropship rises to the surface, Stahl's fleet rises as well. When they reach the surface, they witness the ISA beginning their assault on Stahl's base. Then, Stahl activates Massar's weapon, sending out a red radiation cloud from the base, engulfing all of the ISA ships which plummet down to the ground, while leaving the Helghast ships intact. As Echo suddenly loses control of the dropship, Kellan falls into the massive gravity well below Stahl's base, losing communications with Echo as well. Floating his way up, Kellan enters the base as the Helghast fleet prepares for the assault on Vekta. As Kellan reaches the war room of the base, he is greeted by numerous, heavily-armored Helghast soldiers, resulting in another lengthy engagement. When the soldiers are all finally killed, Kellan makes his way towards Stahl. Stahl gets on the intercom and congratulates Kellan for his determination in making it so far, and states that Vektans in general lack a belief that truly unites them, unlike the Helghast, and that killing him (Stahl) will only delay the inevitable. Finally, Kellan reaches Stahl himself, strapped to a life support system due to his advanced age (and presumably due to Petrusite exposure). Stahl claims that the Terracide happened because the weak had to be destroyed, and that it is Vekta's turn to share the same fate. Suddenly, a gunshot comes from behind Kellan, killing Stahl. In his surprise, Kellan turns around to find Sinclair, who then shoots him. Saddened that, of all people, Kellan would be one he lost trust in, Sinclair states that as long as the Helghast exist, Vekta will remain threatened. He also states that with the newly reacquired weapon, the Helghast threat can be ended forever. Sinclair then apologizes that he couldn't be the person to protect Kellan, and then kills him. Gallery SinclairexecutesLucas.png Category:Killzone Shadow Fall levels